A Nerd Musician and The Queen of the School
by Reborn 123
Summary: Mikuo was the nerd of the school while Miku was the queen of the school. What would happen if Miku that saw entirely different Mikuo that made her fall in love with him. But will Mikuo accept her or just ignore the her?


CHAPTER 1

Mikuo Hatsune is a 17 years old of Vocaloid High. He has short teal hair, teal eyes and wears a huge glasses. He has been labeled as a nerd since the first year. He doesn't have many friends because of his reputation as a nerd in the school but he continues to live his life and ignores all the teasing and mockery to him.

"Mikuo!"

Mikuo turns around and saw a blond kid that was shorter than him and has blue eyes. He was Len Kagahime. Mikuo best friend and trust worthy companion. Mikuo just smiles at him.

"Yo Len what's up!"

Len just smiled at him.

"Nothing much man but you remember our club activity today."

Mikuo nodded at him. Mikuo was a member of the MV club. It's a club that made different kinds of videos. But there are requirements to join the club. Most of the students think it was a stupid club so no one bothers joining the club. Mikuo and Len are members of the club.

"Yeah, yeah you don't have to remind me you know."

The two just continues walking the hallway of the school but as they continue to walk towards to their club room. People were whispering and mocking them. The two just ignore it and continues to walk to their club room, when suddenly a group of girls block their way.

"Well, well if it isn't the nerds of the school." The leader said.

She had a teal hair with twin tails, teal eyes and has a pretty face. She was Miku Hagane or known as the queen of the school. She was extremely beautiful and popular but has a nasty attitude. She is still hailed as queen of the school because of her beautiful appearance. On her right was a girl that has same height as Len. She has same blue eyes and blond hair except she wears a headband with white bow on it while on the left has a Green hair, blue eyes and she was also same height as Len. They were Rin Kagane and Gumi Megumi they are known as the two loyal followers of Miku.

"Where are you going both going?" Miku asked with arrogant smirk on her face

Mikuo just sighs deeply. In the past Mikuo has crush on Miku he confessed to her and was harshly turn down. Since that day Mikuo decided that Miku was only a waste of time. Mikuo just walk past by her with Len following him. Everything was going well when suddenly Miku grabbed him shoulder and forces him to turn around to face her. She glares at Mikuo for ignoring her and everybody knew that nobody ignores the queen but Mikuo doesn't give a shit about it.

"Hey! I was asking a question you damn teal!" Miku shouted at him

"Aren't you a teal hair yourself?" Mikuo asked as he removes her hands from his shoulders.

He turns around and walks away with Len following him. He fails to notice that Miku has a smirk on her face and that means that she has big plans and it was bad news for him.

"Yo Mikuo don't you think that was a bad idea pissing off the queen of the school?" Len asked in worried look on his face and Mikuo just shook his head.

"Nope and I don't care about." Mikuo said plainly.

"You do know that everyone will start bullying you since you generally pissed off their queen right?" Len asked and Mikuo just nodded at him.

"Like I care I don't give a damn about it." Mikuo said then Len just sighs and they continue their way towards the club room. When they arrived at the club room Mikuo opens the door. They entered the room and there were two students who saw them. One has short blue hair while other one has violet long hair that was tied into a ponytail. They were Kaito and Gakupo the senior members of the club. Kaito smiles when he saw Mikuo and Len entered the room.

"Yo Len, Mikuo what's up." Kaito said. Mikuo and Len just greet him back and Gakupo approaches them.

"Hey guys glad that you're both here but I got some bad news." Gakupo said and the look had worried look on their face.

"What's wrong?" Len asked. Gakupo just sighs and look at them.

"Me, Kaito and the other seniors of the school will a have field trip that will take a week, so all of our plans for this week will be canceled." Gakupo said and the two eyes widen in shock.

"Are you serious?!" Len asked in shock and Kaito nodded at him as he approaches them.

"Yeah we're serious and we are required to join the trip." Kaito explained and Mikuo just sighs in disappointment.

"Well that's sucks I was looking forward in what our club doing this week." Mikuo said in a monotone voice and Len just nodded in agreement he too was also sad that they needed to cancel all their club activities this week.

"Well that's all I have to say today so dismissed for today. Kaito and I needed to pack our things for the trip." Gakupo explained. Mikuo and Len nodded at them and said their goodbye and left the room.

Len and Mikuo were making their way to the school gate with a bored look on their face. They were completely quiet until Len spoke.

"Yo Mikuo, what are you going to do anything today?"

Mikuo just shrugged his shoulders as look at Len.

"Not much maybe try to find a part time job."

Len had a confused look on his face wondering why Mikuo wants to find a part time job.

"Why do you need a part time job?"

"Well since I got nothing to do in the house because my sister is joining the field trip with Kaito and Gakupo. I will be bored as hell and besides I want some earn some cash on my own." Mikuo explained.

Lens puts on a thinking pose for a while and after a few seconds he had an idea.

"How about you have part time job at my cousin's café?" Lens suggested and Mikuo has confused look on his face.

"A café? You never told me that your cousin owns a café before." Mikuo said.

"You never asked." Len deadpanned.

Mikuo just sweat drop and Len looks back at him.

"How about it? My cousin is recruiting some new employee and I can recommend you to her and I'm sure you'll get the job."

"Sure why not." Mikuo said as he shrugged his shoulder and Len nodded at him then he gave him a piece of paper. Mikuo accepts the paper and look at it.

"That's the location of the café. Just tell her that you want to have a job and I'm sure that she will accept you. Well I better get going see ya Mikuo." Len said as he wave goodbye to him and walk away to other direction. Mikuo just wave back and thank Len.

After a few minutes Mikuo arrive the place. The place was ordinary like any other café shop except for the signs was customizing in a girly fashion and it said "Love and Music cafe." Mikuo look at the paper again and saw it has same name as the sign.

'_Well his cousin a girl so why I'm I not surprise that the sign will be too girly' _Mikuo thought as he sweat drop. He just took deep breath, grabbed the door handle and opens the door. As he step in the café he was greeted by a tall girl who had long blond hair with black head band and blue eyes. She was wearing maid's uniform.

"Welcome to Love and Music café." She said as she bows her head.

"Um, I'm looking for Lily Kagamine." Mikuo said and the girl looks at him.

"That's me and who are you?" Lily asked and Mikuo just smiled at her.

"I'm Mikuo Hatsune I was wondering if you have a job open here. My friend Len told me that you need some new recruits." Mikuo explained and Lily looks at him for a few seconds then her eyes widen and points at him with a finger.

"You're Mikuo that Len's telling me about." Lily said and Mikuo nodded at her then She smiles at him in finally meeting Mikuo.

"Sure you can have a job here but all of the workers here a girls. You're the first guy to ever join the café are you sure about joining us?" Lily asked.

Mikuo was surprised when he learned that all the workers here are girls but he expected this to happen so he nodded at her.

"Yes"

Lily claps her hands together with a smile on her face. "Excellent, welcome to the Crew Mikuo please follow me to get your uniform." Lily said and Mikuo nodded then they went to back the café.

Mikuo was now wearing black suit with eyes glasses off revealing his teal blue eyes. Every girl in the staff were blushing or giggling when they saw Mikuo. Mikuo look at Lily who had had a big grin on her face.

"How do I look?" Mikuo asked and Lily just gave him a thumb up.

"You look great Mikuo; you look like a handsome servant." Lily praised him. Mikuo blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you Lily."

"Well you better get started good luck." Lily said and Mikuo nodded at her then he exits the door to start his job.

XXXXX

Hours have passed and Mikuo was enjoying his new job mostly all customers he served were girls. The girls he serves either blushes or tries to flirt with him but he kept his level as professional as possible. Now he is currently serving the dishes to different tables.

"Here you go ma'am enjoy your food." He said with a smile on his face that made the girls blushed.

"Mikuo!"

Mikuo look towards Lily who was in the counter. Mikuo approaches her.

"Mikuo I want you take the orders on table 5." Lily ordered him and Mikuo nodded at her as he pulls out a notepad and walk towards the table.

"Hi there and welcome to Love and Music Café may I take your order." Mikuo said with an eye smile.

"Yes I will have a mango shake please."

"Strawberry for me."

"I will the chocolate please."

Mikuo wrote all the orders down and look at the customers and his eyes widen in shock.

'_Oh shit'_ Mikuo thought.

It was Miku and her friends. He starting to curse Lily for making him taking their orders but took a deep breath and put on a fake smile on his face.

"Will be there anything else?" Mikuo asked in polite tone trying his best to hide his nervousness. Inside he was sweating bullets that Miku might discover who he was.

Miku just gave him a seductive smile that sends shiver to his spine thinking that bad will happen.

"What's your name?" Miku asked in seductive tone and Mikuo was surprised that they didn't notice that he was him and sighs in relief. But he decided to keep quiet and didn't the risk of Miku of knowing that he was working here.

"Sorry ma'am I don't give any information to total strangers." Mikuo said with a fake smile on his face and Miku pouted at his respond.

"Awww come on just tell me your nam-"

"If you don't have anything else to order I will take my leave now. Please wait for order quietly." Mikuo said in professional tone. He walks away and went to the counter and gave the order to Lily.

"Hey Mikuo why didn't give your name to those girls?" Lily asked and Mikuo just sighs deeply.

"I know those girls and let me tell you they are pain in the ass."

"Who are they anyway?"

"Miku, Rin and Gumi."

Lily eyes widen in shock. She heard about them from his cousin and told them that they are known as the queens of the school. Now she understands why Mikuo wanted to avoid them.

"I understand Mikuo and sorry for making you take their orders. I heard from Len that they have a nasty attitude." Lily said and Mikuo nodded at her.

"Don't worry Lily you didn't know what they look like so it's alright." Mikuo said and Lily just gave him a smile and they continue their work around the Café.

XXXXX

"Did see that guy he was so cute." Gumi squealed and two nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and he has same color of your eyes and hair Miku." Rin said.

"He was kinda cute but I bet that he's a nerd." Miku said and both of her friends look at her with wide eyes

"Miku don't judge him already you might see that his not actually a nerd." Rin said and Miku just shook her head.

"I know a nerd when I see one." Miku said arrogantly. Rin and Gumi just shook their heads in hearing their leader being so arrogant.

XXXXX

"You want me to what now!?" Mikuo shouted. He was requested by Lily to sing in front of the stage which really shocks him.

"Please Mikuo! Our singer just called that she can't make it then I remember Len told me that you were a good singer. So please!" Lily begged and giving him the puppy dog eyes. Mikuo started to curse Len for telling her cousin about him singing and Lily for using those puppy dog eyes that her little sister uses on him to get things that she wants. Mikuo just sighs in defeat.

"Fine I'll do it but I'll hate you this." Mikuo said and muttered on the last part. Lily squealed in joy as she grabs his hands and thank him then she walks towards the stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Hello everyone to the "Love and Music Café" We had a slight change to the singer today because Meiko is sick but don't worry we'd found a new one." Lily said earning some murmurs from the crowd wondering who the singer is while others were disappointed that Meiko wasn't performing.

"Please welcome our newest recruit and the only boy in our staff Mikuo Hatsune from Vocaloid High!" Lily said happily. The girls in the crowd we were cheering because they knew the boy who was serving them today while Miku and her friends were shock by the announcement.

"Oh…My….God" Rin said in shock.

"The cute guy who serves us was Mikuo Hatsune as in the nerd guy" Gumi said in shock then the duo looks at Miku and saw that she was grinning like a madman.

"This is rich! A nerd guy singing in popular café this will only be a stupid mistake from the café for hiring him" Miku said as she started to laugh and both her friends were confused until it hit them and they also started to laugh that thinking that Miku was right. Miku brought out her cellphone and Rin asked.

"Hey Miku what's with the phone?"

"I'm gonna record this and upload it in our school website on how bad the nerd performance is. This way he will think twice about disrespecting me." Miku said with a grin on her face as she places her cellphone in front of her to record the performance while both her friends were grinning in their leader's idea.

Mikuo enters the stage wearing a white rolled up sleeves with a black vest on top of it, black pants, and leather shoes. He has a guitar on his hand, he takes his seat on the chair and adjusted the microphone then he faces the crowd with a smile on his face.

"Hi everyone I'm Mikuo Hatsune. I'm gonna sing a song that wrote I hope you all like it." Mikuo said then he strums his guitar then started to play and sing the song.

(Truth-Bamboo)

**_Can't Believe how you set me free_**  
**_ The way you purify this soul don't you know_**  
**_ Got you into my arms now I'm never letting go_**  
**_ This old dog is finally home... finally home... So! _**

**_ Chorus:_**

**_ Ohh, Tell me what you want_**  
**_ I'll pay the price_**  
**_ What's money I'll roll the dice_**  
**_ Lose it all take the fall_**  
**_ Let it ride_**  
**_ As long as I have you at my side_**  
**_ (Repeat 2X)_**

**_ Friend or foe you come to me_**  
**_ Wasn't sure how deep a hole I was getting into_**  
**_ Yet I choose to wake up every mornin with a smile of my face_**  
**_ Or see life for what it is one big fat race... GO! _**  
**_ (Repeat chorus)_**

**_ *Chorus:_**

**_ I've played the fool_**  
**_ Thinking I can catch you off guard and score another night with you_**  
**_ But the tables have been turned_**  
**_ This boy's about to get burned_**  
**_ But before I go, I gotta know - I gotta know_**

**_ Let's not forget_**  
**_ You kept me waiting_**  
**_ What can I do to get through to you_**  
**_ Tired of singin to myself_**  
**_ I need a lesson_**  
**_ I need a blessing_**  
**_ The Shoe fits all we need is a little glue_**  
**_ I hate what you do_**

**_ Ohh, Tell me what you want_**  
**_ Ohh, Tell me what you want_**  
**_ Ohh, Tell me what you want_**  
**_ Ohh, Tell me what you want... fuck you... _**  
**_ (Repeat chorus)_**

**_ Ohh... It's been so good since I last saw ya... ohh... child... _**  
**_ Ohh... It's been so good since I last saw ya... ohh... _**

_** Ohh, tell me what you want**_  
_** Ohh, tell me what you want**_  
_** Ohh, tell me what you want**_

After the song the crowd went wild and cheered for Mikuo performance. Mikuo feels alive in hearing the cheer of the crowd that he never felt before. He looks at Lily who gave him a thumb up with a grin on her face and Mikuo just smile at her. Mikuo look at the crowd and bowed to them then he left the stage having the feeling that he wants to do this again.

XXXXX

Miku and her friends were jaw dropped in Mikuo performance they couldn't believe that the one who was the nerd of the school was pretty good in music. Rin was the first one to snap out of her shock.

"Did you see that?" Rin asked and Gumi also snap out her shock also and nodded at Rin.

"Who knew that the nerd was actually really good at music?" Gumi asked in shock then the duo look at their leader who was still in shock and holding her cellphone in recording the whole performance. They waited for a respond from Miku then the teal hair girl muttered but the two didn't hear her.

"What was the Miku?" Rin asked as she and Gumi closer.

"I want him." Miku muttered and Rin and Gumi look confused and asked her again.

"What?"

"I want him I want Mikuo Hatsune." Miku said and both her friends look at her shock.

"Wait you're serious?" Gumi asked in disbelief look with Rin. Miku nodded at them then suddenly Rin cuts in.

"Miku this guy is a nerd in our school your reputation as a queen will be ruin." Rin said in concern and Miku just wave a hand in front her and said.

"No he won't after I uploaded this to the school website He will popular like the rest of us and he can date me now. I know he won't resist the queen of the school." Miku stated. Both of her friends thought about and Miku was right. When she uploads the Video Mikuo will be popular in the school and they remember that Mikuo confessed to her a month ago suddenly Gumi remembered something.

"Wait Miku didn't you remember he confess to you a month ago then you rejected him hard. I think he hates you now." Gumi said in concern and to her surprise Miku just smiled at her.

"He won't resist me, no guy ever resist me, Miku Hagane the queen of the school. I did turn down several guys but they didn't stop coming after me. I know the Mikuo is the same as the others wanting to date me." Miku said arrogantly and Rin nodded in agreement.

"I guess your right Miku, several guys confess to you twice or more. Maybe Mikuo is the same as the others he will be thrilled that you accepted to date him. Rin said and Gumi just sighs in defeated that she had a feeling that something wrong going to happen.

'_You will be mine Mikuo Hatsune._

XXXXX

Mikuo suddenly felt a shiver to his spine that came out of nowhere. He looks around for a while and sighs deeply. '_I can't help but to have a feeling that tomorrow something gonna happen to me'_

"Mikuo!" Lily called as she approaches him and Mikuo saw that she had big smile on her face. He was about to talk when suddenly Lily gave him a small envelope. Mikuo look confused as he accepts the envelope.

"What's this?" Mikuo asked as he had a curious look on his face and Lily just smiles at him.

"This is your payment of the day." Lily said and Mikuo had surprised look on his face and immediately open the envelope. When he opens the envelope he was surprised that there was a lot of cash. He looks at Lily with disbelief.

"Lily, this can't be right." Mikuo said and Lily shook her head.

"No that's how much you earn today Mikuo because of your performance many of our customers have given you a lot of tip. Good work and I hope that you perform again." Lily said happily. Mikuo had a smile on his face and nodded at her.

"Of course you can count on me! Well I better go Lily bye!" Mikuo said as he left the café and was headed home.

'_Maybe performing at a small café isn't so bad. I have to thank my parents for enrolling one of those music lessons.' _Mikuo thought. He was happy that made a good amount of cash and performed in a stage. He felt that working in the café made his life better.


End file.
